<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please. not you too. by crisis_never_averted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592529">please. not you too.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisis_never_averted/pseuds/crisis_never_averted'>crisis_never_averted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everyone needs a little validation sometimes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I finally wrote it, I'm so close to missing the deadline for day 2, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, enjoy the fic, huzzah, wholesome week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisis_never_averted/pseuds/crisis_never_averted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written for wholesome week 2<br/>day 2 topic: hurt/comfort</p><p> </p><p>It's the day after Tommy finally confessed to his brothers about his anxiety over their possible disappointment, but there's another person Tommy is just as afraid of disappointing. However, all things come out eventually, and this topic is no different.</p><p>contains slight language (tommy &amp; tubbo) and vague descriptions of anxiety</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everyone needs a little validation sometimes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wholesome Week 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please. not you too.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I disappoint you as much as I think I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the morning of the next day, and his brothers had sent him off with a simple "good luck." The sun was rather bright, and cast a hazy glare all over the campus courtyard. The blond stood at the front doors of his school,</span>
  <strike>
    <span> agonizing over his friend</span>
  </strike>
  <span> zoning out. Suddenly, a </span>
  <strike>
    <span>tired</span>
  </strike>
  <span>jubilant voice called out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy!" It was Tubbo. "There you are! I was looking all over for you, then I come back and you just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>appear</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Man, you should've come to the arcade yesterday, but too bad you had detention with Ethan." </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Too bad Tubbo hadn't given up on him yet.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual, Tubbo was happy. For the sake of his friend, Tommy pasted on a smile and scratched at the side of his neck, feigning sheepishness. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>He felt</span>
    <em>
      <span> sicksicksick to his stomach, he hated lying so</span>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>so</em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span> much</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, Tubbo, it's fine. After detention, it was pretty late anyways," Tommy said, the words dripping like acid from his tongue. He felt vile rising up his throat at the blatant lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo blinked at the blond teen, then looked him up and down, scrutinizing him. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Tommy didn't know why he pretended he could trick Tubbo.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Did something happen yesterday?" Tubbo hesitantly asked. "You look a bit rough around the edges, if you get what I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy scoffed, moving forward to punch his friend on the shoulder. "What are you talking about!? I'm perfectly normal," Tommy dramatically announced, waving his arms around to prove his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo snickered, immediately putting his original concern aside. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alright! Fine Tommy, I won't worry anymore. Anyways, let's get to class, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed </span>
  <strike>
    <span>in relief</span>
  </strike>
  <span>, rolling his eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah," he grouched. "To class it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the two left to go to their classes, Tommy withering in his successful deceit and Tubbo oblivious to his friend's pain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just for another day</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, Tubbo invited Tommy to the arcade. Tommy declined. </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Why go if I'm going to be a bother?</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day came. His brothers, once again, sent him off with a simple "good luck." The sun was just as bright as usual, even though it was so early. Like clockwork, the blond still stood at the school entrance,<strike> tiredly</strike> awaiting a certain voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy! I found you on the first try this time!" There was Tubbo. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>As usual.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pasted on a smile and waved back to his friend. "Hey, Tubbo! How've you been?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing much," Tubbo replied</span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>ohthatsstrange</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span>, "just a little bummed you missed out on the arcade again." </span>
  <em>
    <span>There it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed it off. "I was busy yesterday, and Wilbur wanted me home early, that's all. He wanted me to play something for a new music video of his."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo quirked an eyebrow. "Huh, a couple days ago you said that he started </span>
  <em>
    <span>streaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not making music videos! What's up with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Shit- the story-</span></em> <span>The taller boy rolled his eyes, pretending that his heart wasn't jackrabbiting in his chest. "Wilbur's doing whatever he wants, and I'm just getting dragged alo-"</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh darn, Tommy we need to get to class!" ...and there Tubbo went. </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>leaving him behind again. but what was the point when tommy wasn't even trying to reach out?</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of being left in the thought, Tommy thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> could fit in his current situation. How ironic, when he was originally going to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>along</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Tubbo invited Tommy to the arcade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tommy declined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more. Third morning. His brothers sent him off with a "good luck" again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As usual</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the sun was glaring directly into Tommy's eyes. Tommy stood at the entrance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>waiting alone is awfully agonizing</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Tubbo walked up to him with a frown. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>how strange.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy?" Tubbo started. "Have you been alright lately? We haven't hung out in a while, and I asked Phil, and he said that Wilbur didn't have any music videos going on recently. What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corner of Tommy's mouth twitched down, a brief moment of exhaustion leaking through his face before he smoothed out his expression again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, Tubbo," Tommy shook his head. "I'm fine, just been a little tired recently." </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>I'm fine, just leave me be. I don't deserve you.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure, Tommy? If you want, we can talk-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's fine," Tommy insisted, cutting off </span>
  <strike>
    <span>his friend</span>
  </strike>
  <span>Tubbo. "Let's just go to class, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Tommy left Tubbo behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former felt like there was a chasm growing between them, something Tommy couldn't stop without being brave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only he was brave enough, then maybe Tubbo wouldn't have to be disappointed because of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo tried one last time to invite Tommy to go out, this time with only the two of them to Tubbo's house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, amidst all of his whirling thoughts, Tommy accepted and followed Tubbo home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, despite his </span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>panicjoydespairhappinesshope</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <b>
    <em>fear</em>
  </b>
  <span>, he gave it a chance. His brothers would be proud of him. After all, his fighting spirit </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to be for something, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo opened the door to his house, called out a quick greeting to his mother, then quickly ran up the stairs, Tommy plodding behind him. When they got to Tubbo's room, he gestured for Tommy to sit down next to him, on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of seconds, Tubbo awkwardly started, "So… Tommy, what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy inhaled then exhaled, trying to contain his shaking. "I've just been in a slump for the last couple of days, nothing much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem awfully out of it, though," Tubbo pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll be over in a bit," Tommy promised. "Just give me some time-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'm really worried about you, dude. You've been acting strange-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, I'll get over it-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You showed up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>bruises</span>
  </em>
  <span> after that detention day, you think I wouldn't notice?" </span>
  <strike>
    <span>fuck he notices </span>
    <em>
      <span>everything</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ethan was just being a bitch again," Tommy scoffed. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>too dramatic<em>toodramatic</em> HE'LL NOTI<strong>CE</strong></span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you've been acting really weird and we haven't hung out in </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just been a couple of days, you're so </span>
  <em>
    <span>clingy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tubbo-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>WELL, Tommy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm just really fucking concerned about you!" Tubbo started shouting, frustrated and confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>NEED</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be concerned, Tubbo!" Tommy yelled in response, standing up to face the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo threw his hands up in the air, standing up as well. "TOMMY, I'M JUST CONCERNED ABOUT YOU BECAUSE WE'RE</span>
  <em>
    <span> FRIENDS-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WELL MAYBE I'M SO MUCH OF A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT THAT I DON'T DESERVE YOU!" Tommy exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room went silent for a scarce few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy continued yelling, spilling out his emotions in a wave of despair, anger, and self-hatred. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointing the people around me, and my brothers can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> fool me when they say that they're proud. Neither can you, Tubbo! You always get sad every time I get detention with- with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>STAND THERE</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you stick with me anyways!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But- Tommy-" Tubbo tried to interrupt. Tommy ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> so kind and </span>
  <em>
    <span>patient</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you keep on hanging out with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>delinquent</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Tommy began crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hear what everyone says, even our classmates and the teachers! It's always '</span>
  <em>
    <span>it's those two misfits again'</span>
  </em>
  <span> and '</span>
  <em>
    <span>why is that kid always hanging with the delinquent</span>
  </em>
  <span>' and ALL I CAN DO IS </span>
  <em>
    <span>FIGHT</span>
  </em>
  <span>, TUBBO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy, listen-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo started again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy began pulling at his hair in distress. "I keep on </span>
  <em>
    <span>just-</span>
  </em>
  <span> just </span>
  <em>
    <span>yelling</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you, and frustrating you, and being </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you, and YOU JUST STAND THERE AND </span>
  <em>
    <span>TAKE IT</span>
  </em>
  <span>! A-and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't deserve someone like you, 'cause all I do is </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappoint you, annoy you, get loud, </span>
  </em>
  <span>OVER AND OVER AND </span>
  <em>
    <span>OVER AGAI-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>TOMMY!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fell into an unsteady silence, the only sound being Tommy's hiccups and half-choked sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Tommy, is that how you really feel?" Tubbo asked, anguish crossing his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a bitter laugh. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I wouldn't be standing here and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it wasn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Tubbo broke, tears forming in his eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don't seriously think I'm disappointed in you, right? Your brothers too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Well, that's just how it turns out, I guess," Tommy shrugged. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>oh look, you made him cry</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sat back down on the bed and gestured for Tommy to sit too. When the blond finally sat down, the shorter teen leaned his shoulder against the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Tommy, you don't actually annoy me. I found it fun, kind of like when we were little kids and play-fought all the time," Tubbo began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy released a harsh breath at that. "You sure, Tubbo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush," the brunette chided. "Let me finish. Anyways, I actually look up to you, Toms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only literally</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Tommy muttered under his breath. Tubbo gave him a light nudge on the shoulder for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I actually respect you. Remember how we first met? It was in first grade and I was picking flowers for the bees. A couple of kids came over to bully me for that, but you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>appeared</span>
  </em>
  <span> and made them go away. You were really my savior, then," Tubbo fondly recalled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't see how this is relevant," Tommy grumbled, pretending his voice didn't shake as he wiped away his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fourth grade was a hellish year for me, cause people were starting to take advantage of me because of how gullible I was. I believed anything that they'd ever tell me. But when you overheard, you always came over to take me away and tell me the truth about things, even if that truth made me sad," the brunette continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy ducked his head, ignoring the clenching sensation in his chest at the nostalgic memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fifth grade, I had my first incident with actual fighting. Someone thought it would be easy to pick on the quiet kid," Tubbo chuckled. "They just didn't expect a blond knight to show up, covered in bandages from tripping too much and a loud voice to match."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah," Tommy eventually said. "Then I got so angry that I beat the shit out of them. Then the next time they came, I did it again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't beat them up for no reason, though," Tubbo pointed out. "You always fought them </span>
  <em>
    <span>for someone else</span>
  </em>
  <span>, never yourself. So I think it's fair that you tend to get into fights."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but got cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ninth grade. First day of school, I nearly got mugged for my poor lunch money when you came in like a whirlwind and beat up three teens who were </span>
  <em>
    <span>two years</span>
  </em>
  <span> older than us. Tommy, all of your fights are to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone in a way, and I really look up to that," Tubbo admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy scoffed, a rebuttal instantly coming out of his mouth. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but wouldn't it be better if I used words instead of-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And so</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Tubbo opened, his voice beginning to crack again. "It makes me </span>
  <em>
    <span>really sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I see you think that I'm disappointed in you, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you're my fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Throughout my entire life, I've always been too scared to just stand up and fight those other kids like you, but you just swallowed the bullet and did it </span>
  <em>
    <span>without hesitation</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's only response was shuffling a bit closer to Tubbo, to provide some type of physical comfort for his friend. His throat was too choked up to do much more. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Tommy couldn't lie very well, he was doing it for his own comfort too.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Toms</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'm really, really proud of you, alright? You've come a long way, and you've never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed me. Even if you insulted me, I knew it was a joke, so I was fine with it. We've been friends for a long time now, and I really hope that doesn't end because you misunderstood something," Tubbo voiced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Really?" Tommy ventured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really," Tubbo confirmed. "We're like two peas in a pod. You can't separate either of us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of seconds, Tommy wrapped an arm around Tubbo. "Hey, Tubbo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Tommy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Tommy. We're </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah. Friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I don't disappoint you that much, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sometimes everyone needs a little validation.<br/>I experimented with a slightly different writing style this time, so if it comes off a little stilted or stiff in some areas, sorry, I'm still trying to find my "style" that'll suit me better.<br/>On another note, this one didn't really have a beta, so my apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes that I missed.<br/>I used this as an opportunity to double up on both writing a kind of sequel to "S.B.I. OPEN UP!" and participate in Wholesome Week 2.<br/>Please have a good day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>